The Youngest de la Vega
by Paulsmum2001
Summary: A carry on from Apologies...a drabble collection about the de la Vega family, starting with the birth of the youngest, Jaime de la Vega. (Photo is of a girl lol, but it was so cute. Zorro's Other Woman.) Epilogue has changed.
1. Chapter 1

Diego gazed out at the rose garden, as Alejandro set up the chess board calmly. Victoria's screams of pain distressed his handsome son, his father realised, although it wasn't obvious. A momentary frown and a casual glance towards the room spoke volumes.

"Sit, Diego. This is normal. We've had enough births over the years to know that."

"This is different. The pitch of the scream…"

"You said that last time, and the time before that. She will be fine as always."

"The baby?"

Alejandro sighed. "I'll pour you a drink. I really should have persuaded you to leave the hacienda."


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Hernandez walked out to speak to the men, going first to Alejandro.

"What is it? What's happened?" Diego said, getting to his feet, knocking the chess game to the floor. "Is she alright?"

Alejandro led his son to the three seat lounge, making him sit.

"So it's that bad?" Diego murmured.

Alejandro hesitated. The doctor nodded, sitting in the seat opposite.

"She's dead?"

"No, no, Diego. She bore you twins, unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?"

"One is still born, and the other? We'll see. I've done what I can. I haven't told Victoria about the still birth. Best not to mention it."


	3. Chapter 3

"How is Victoria? Can I see her?" Diego asked.

"Yes, of course. Go to her," Hernandez said encouragingly.

They watched Diego dash down the hall, intent on seeing how Victoria was with his own eyes.

"Twins?"

"A girl and a boy. I should have known, of course, but perhaps the baby was dead a while ago."

"What happened in there?"

"A bit more blood than I would have liked. Victoria is likely to recover slower than the other times. I doubt the boy will live. Perhaps it's for the best. He'll have poor health all his life if he survives."


	4. Chapter 4

"The babies were early, perhaps a little too early."

Alejandro sighed. What would it do to his son, already so irrational about his family's safety?

"Will she bear more children?"

"It's doubtful." The doctor's comment caused a shiver to go through him.

"Like Elena," Alejandro said, frowning. "Poor Diego."

Remembering having to tell Elena about the risks of further births, he felt the pain of her heartbreak afresh. She had convinced him for just one more, and it had caused her death. So many years of grief and guilt had followed, and he had never wanted that for his son.


	5. Chapter 5

Diego sat by the bed, watching his wife sleep. Sweat was still on her pale forehead. He took a cloth, and wiped her face gently. Cleaner than it had been after the other births, the room was too clean.

When Tomas had been born it was all so different. Victoria was awake and overjoyed. His father had slapped him on the back, delighted in his long-awaited grandson. Acting like she had never been in pain, Victoria had needed a lot of convincing to get her needed rest.

Wrapped in a soft blanket, the baby watched him silently. Diego watched him.


	6. Chapter 6

Diego's baby was eerily quiet, for a de la Vega, Alejandro thought, pausing in the doorway.

"Pick him up, Diego. He's your son." Alejandro was alarmed at Diego's hesitation.

"Look at how little he is. I want him to grow big, like Mendoza," Diego said with a half-hearted chuckle. Lifting the infant gently, Diego carefully brought him to his chest, as he had all his other babies.

"He will. He's a de la Vega. He'll be as tall as you."

"If I call him Jaime, just for luck?"

"Mendoza's a good man, Diego. A kind heart and a robust soul."


	7. Chapter 7

Watching his older sons playing in the tree, Diego expected them to fall at any moment.

"Diego, how many times did you swing like a monkey from the branches of that tree?" Victoria said softly. She cradled Jaime as the girls chased butterflies with their nets.

"They're too young for that," Diego whispered.

"You tell them that, then. Tomas is five, and Enrique is three, and I did have my doubts at first. They won't learn if they aren't allowed to see what happens when they try things."

"Is it too cold for Jaime?" Diego gazed at his sleeping son.


	8. Chapter 8

"I should make him some sort of soft hat to keep him safe," Diego murmured, watching his son attempt to crawl.

Shaking her head, Victoria laughed. "Diego, Jaime is not going to break. He wants to join his brothers and play. That's exciting, not worrying."

Diego paused, glancing at Victoria. Smiling at him, she ran a hand along his shoulders gently. "You need to stop worrying about the baby. He's fine. Even Hernandez can't find anything wrong with him. He did try."

"Jaime was early."

"He is a de la Vega, and takes after his father. Stubborn as a mule."


	9. Chapter 9

"To bed, young man," Diego announced to the distress of his youngest.

"I have only just starting reading this chapter, Father. Can't I stay up a little longer?"

"The others were staying up later at this age, Diego," Victoria sighed.

"He's liable to fall ill, its winter."

Jaime threw the book across the room in a rare display of temper, shocking his parents.

"Jaime! If you've damaged the book, you'll pay for it out of your allowance," Victoria said firmly. "Off to bed with you. If you act like such a baby, no wonder your father treats you as one!"


	10. Chapter 10

"There are rifts between you and your youngest," Alejandro said, as Diego poured the coffee on the terrace.

"Yes?"

"I should know. We had our own rift for years." Alejandro took a sip of the coffee and sighed.

"Jaime is different from the others, father."

"Because you make him so," Alejandro said softly. "He'll rebel, and become exactly what you fear."

"A sick child who dies at an early age?"

"Perhaps," Alejandro said. "Imagine him defying all your rules, all your commands. You rule over him like an evil alcalde."

"He'll live to hate you, Diego, if you aren't careful."


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't find my text book," Tomas complained, going through his room.

"Tomas, you need to be more organised," Victoria sighed, picking up a discarded jacket. "You're getting too old to be this messy."

Enrique smirked at his brother behind Victoria's back, and she wheeled around and grabbed his arm. "No fencing for you, today. Your Father doesn't want to teach scoundrels to use deadly force."

Jaime watched his brothers from the hallway, his hands behind his back. Noticing the guilty look on his face, Victoria knew where the treasured fencing instruction manual had gone. It could stay his secret.


	12. Chapter 12

Standing on the terrace, Victoria enjoyed the breeze in her hair. She felt her husband's presence before she felt his arms around her, and a soft kiss brush the back of her neck.

"Mmm," she murmured, closing her eyes.

"Querida, what are you thinking about?" He whispered, seductively.

"Jaime," she whispered, feeling him instantly back away.

"What about Jaime?"

"He is doing something interesting in the meadow."

"Right now?"

"He's been going out at dawn and visiting the meadow."

"Oh, that's bird-watching."

"No, it isn't. I've been Jaime-watching. It's not bird-watching, Diego. I think you should go Jaime-watching as well."


	13. Chapter 13

Waking before dawn, Diego slipped on his Zorro outfit. It was best if he didn't appear as Jaime's father for a moment, the words of advice had sunk in. Victoria had cautioned Diego for years to leave Jaime alone, but he needed to protect his son.

He paused at his baby girl's unmarked grave, with a sigh, placing his customary red rose on the unmarked grave.

Mounted on Toronado, he got to his feet on the saddle with his telescope. He could see Jaime saddle his horse, and leave the yard at a gallop. He followed him, silently and swiftly.


	14. Chapter 14

Zorro saw Jaime dismount, and skim a few pebbles across the river. Zorro dismounted as well, flattening his body to the ground on the hill above.

Zorro drew in his breath, as Jaime drew a rapier from a hidden part of the bag. Part of him wanted to snatch it from his son immediately. A more curious part of him wanted to see what he would do with the weapon.

Jaime opened a text book, and peered at it. Then he struck a traditional pose, a salute to an imaginary opponent. Zorro grinned. This de la Vega was a natural.


	15. Chapter 15

Zorro decided to interrupt the practice session. Skittering down the hill, he dislodged a few pebbles. He swore softly to himself as they alerted his son before he would have liked.

Jaime's blade wobbled a little, but to Zorro's delight he kept it upright.

"Who…who are you?"

"Who do I look like, Senor?"

"What do you want?"

"You are trying to learn fencing," Zorro said. "Out here, all on your own, without a sword-master. It's a pity…it certainly is a pity."

"Why?"

"I see talent in you, little one." Jaime was bristled at his words.

"I would like to help."


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm not a little one," Jaime asserted, lifting his rapier a little higher. Zorro circled him cautiously.

"I see you are not," Zorro said, calmly. "Shall we see what you can do?"

He chuckled as Jaime lunged with his sword dramatically.

"Fencing is an art, my boy," he said, gently nudging the blade to the side with his sabre.

Jaime roared with temper, charging at Zorro with more force.

"Anger is a dangerous thing, Jaime de la Vega."

Jaime charged again with frustration, but this time Zorro didn't dodge or turn the blade. The rapier went flying several metres away.


	17. Chapter 17

Jaime glanced at Zorro nervously, and moved move towards the rapier. Zorro rested the sabre on his chest to stop him.

"My father is Diego de la Vega, Senor. He won't let you get away with this," Jaime shouted.

"Well, I suppose Diego de la Vega would be annoyed at my interference with his offspring. Just who is your mother?"

"Victoria Escalante…" Jaime stammered. The pueblo still talked of Zorro and his mother and the failed romance they had shared.

"Well then. No wonder you are so familiar to me. You have your mother's courage," Zorro answered, sheathing his sabre.


	18. Chapter 18

"What are you going to do with me?" Jaime asked.

"This is your grandfather's sword, I take it? Your father doesn't fence," Zorro said softly.

"My father is teaching my brothers. He's more than competent enough," Jaime said with spirit.

Zorro grinned slightly.

"Just what I said I would do. Teach you to fence." Glancing at a flower, he left himself open, and Jaime lunged at him, knocking the masked man off his feet.

Zorro reacted instinctively, and pinned the wriggling boy to the ground within seconds, using a little more force than he would have.

Sitting up, Zorro laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

"If I am to teach you to fence, Jaime de la Vega, then be here tomorrow at dawn," Zorro said calmly, as he stood up, brushing dust off his trousers. He gave a sharp whistle, and Toronado came to his side, shaking his mane.

"If you aren't here, I'll take it as a no."

"My father wouldn't like it, Zorro. He doesn't like it if I play too rough. He'd have a fit if he saw me with a rapier."

Zorro nodded thoughtfully. "Then don't tell him," he said, secretly pleased at the shocked expression on his youngest son's face.


	20. Chapter 20

Zorro left his son to contemplate the offer. Part of him wanted Jaime to refuse on the grounds of deceiving his father, part of him liked the challenge of tutoring his own son, masked.

He galloped back to the hacienda, bypassing the cave. He crept around to where Victoria would be admiring the roses at this time of day, and leapt the fence.

She gave a little gasp, and frowned.

"I dropped all my flowers," she complained. He stooped to help her gather them again, and then lifted her hand to his lips in appreciation.

"I've been Jaime-watching, my dear."


	21. Chapter 21

Victoria sighed. "I want to see your handsome face, my love," she murmured.

He unfastened the mask, and smiled.

"I suppose I should be thankful that you love me and not the mask," Diego said.

"What have you been up to? There are grass stains on those trousers," she remarked.

"Your son caught me unawares," he said with a chuckle.

"You've been frightening Jaime?"

"He's been frightening me! Do you know he's been fencing in the meadow?"

Victoria sighed. "I did try to tell you."

"He's got more talent than the others combined. And more determination. A lot of anger."


	22. Chapter 22

"I really must do something about his anger problem," Diego said thoughtfully.

"That is Jaime's problem too, Diego. He's not a baby."

"I must find out how to get through to him," Diego said. "I offered to tutor him in fencing."

"No doubt he was thrilled."

"He sounded like he would prefer Diego de la Vega to teach him. He said that his father wouldn't like the idea."

"I'll ask him about it. He'll tell me."

"He will?"

"Jaime tells me everything that is bothering him, Diego. If you had a better relationship with him, he would come to you."


	23. Chapter 23

Jaime was in bed, reading as usual.

"It's getting late, Jaime," she said softly, taking the book gently, and placing it on the night stand.

"Mother," he said. "If someone told me not to tell my father something what would I do?"

"Tell me, of course. I'm not your father," she murmured.

"I think I am going to make my father very upset," Jaime said, sleepily.

"Your father just likes making sure you are safe. He doesn't realise how old you are, Jaime."

"Zorro is going to teach me to fence."

"And he told you not to tell your father?"


	24. Chapter 24

"I think Father has a right to know," Jaime said.

Diego caught the concern in his son's voice, as he hid in the hallway. Victoria glanced at him, and away quickly.

"Perhaps….Perhaps what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"You think I should? Really?"

"You should do it if you want to, Jaime. Zorro won't let any harm come to you. He is a good man. A trifle foolish sometimes, but you'll be safe."

"My brothers are only being taught by Father," Jaime said thoughtfully. "I will be taught by Zorro himself."

Victoria glanced at Diego, who shrugged a little.


	25. Chapter 25

Diego waited in the shadows until Victoria closed the door gently behind her.

"Would you have said that if you didn't know it was me?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Diego. He's my baby, and he is a de la Vega. No scoundrel is getting in arm's length of any of my children."

"You frighten me sometimes, querida," Diego said with a little chuckle.

She melted in his arms as he embraced her.

"Diego, I have four other children to say goodnight to."

"If you allow me, I can see to half."

"It's more for me than for them, but join me."


	26. Chapter 26

Diego followed Victoria as she made her goodnight rounds.

"Father," Tomas said with surprise.

Diego wondered when he had stopped this bedtime routine with his children. Victoria had never missed a night. Ranch life had certainly gotten harder over the years, and now the estate was his complete responsibility it was harder than he imagined at times to keep up with everything.

He sat and read to his boys, and Victoria left him to tuck in her daughters. He didn't notice her leave, and neither did the boys. They were enthralled in the adventure story, and she was easily forgotten.


	27. Chapter 27

"When did life become so difficult?"

"It was always difficult, Diego. You just managed to make it fun at the same time," Victoria answered. "The lacing is troubling me again, Diego."

Diego smiled. "Shall I call Maria?"

"Don't tease me," Victoria murmured. "Come and help me."

He joined her for a moment, and unlaced the bodice enough to allow her to finish undressing.

"Don't you see anything that you like, Diego?"

She loved the way he reddened, even after all these years. He had been distracted by his children, and her flirtation had surprised him. He was still so naïve.


	28. Chapter 28

Waking in Victoria's arms, Diego breathed in the scent of roses. He gently removed her arms from his chest, and slipped out of bed. It was just before dawn, and he had work to do.

In his own room, he dressed quickly, and shaved. Making eye contact with his reflection, he shook his head. Who could have imagined that Zorro would have to help him with his son?

He ran lightly to the library and its fireplace, then through to the passage and the stallion. He grabbed the black outfit, and fetched a beginner's sword from the sword rack.


	29. Chapter 29

Zorro was waiting for Jaime when he arrived, and Jaime was nervous.

"I told my mother," Jaime murmured.

"I have no problem with your father knowing, Senor. In fact you may be more comfortable with the truth."

"If I keep it secret, maybe he won't find out."

"These things have a way of coming into the light, eventually. Even I had to tell my father who I was eventually."

"How was that for you?"

"I had a number of extremely lonely and misunderstood years to endure due to my stubbornness. I was not wise."

"Father will not understand."

Zorro nodded.


	30. Chapter 30

Zorro contemplated the boy carefully. Jaime was very much like himself, he realised.

"As you seem to know already, the salute is the most important part of the duel," he said. "Get the rapier near the tree. It's yours from this morning."

He waited for the boy, and then he raised the sabre in a salute. Jaime copied him slowly.

"Good, good."

"This is not fighting."

"No, but it shows the quality of the fencer. Manners are always important. Don't your parents insist on manners?"

"Manners aren't important."

"Manners ensure you are treated with respect, young man. Never forget that."


	31. Chapter 31

He rode back after their session, a little uneasy. He had to unmask for his son, or there would be problems. Not yet, he told himself. Not while respect and admiration still lingered in the ten year old eyes.

Stopping the fencing practice immediately after Jaime's flippant remarks had worried him, Zorro drilled the youngster in basic manners. Most had been verbal answers and the bored response had made Zorro chuckle.

"I myself have impeccable manners, young de la Vega," Zorro said.

"That's boastful," Jaime responded, before he shyly looked down.

"Indeed it is. Never worthy of a true gentleman."


	32. Chapter 32

The fencing practice with the older de la Vegas was not going as smoothly, Diego noticed. Tomas and Enrique were arguing before the session, and during the session Diego needed to stop and deal with squabbles that threatened to erupt into actual violence.

Diego took away their training swords, and handed out wooden ones, concerned about their physical safety.

"Well Enrique, stop whining, or I will declare you are not old enough to take part," Victoria interjected from the doorway.

"You boys need a lot more self-control," Diego said thoughtfully. His eldest were like wild horses needing to be tamed.


	33. Chapter 33

"What am I doing wrong, Victoria? Jaime was easy to teach, even when I thought it would be a struggle," Diego said, later that night when the hacienda was quiet.

"You taught Felipe. There was only one of him, wasn't there?" Victoria said, sitting next to her husband.

"If I took them one on one, then I will get somewhere," Diego said. His sons were harder to deal with than he thought, and the ranch had kept him busy. His family needed him, and he hadn't been there.

"Querida, you are magnificent," he murmured, leaning over to kiss her gently.


	34. Chapter 34

After drilling Jaime in general fitness for half an hour, Diego finally began teaching the boy basic postures without the sword.

"Why must we do this? This is not duelling."

"De la Vega! Manners, Senor."

"I beg your pardon, Senor Zorro."

"Better, better." Zorro nudged his pupil a little. "That foot is not quite in line, your balance will be off."

"I need to be perfect."

"That is what keeps you alive," Zorro answered.

"My father can't even teach my brothers the basics."

"Do not belittle your father. Honour him," Zorro said. "Your brothers are a handful. Everyone knows it."


	35. Chapter 35

Diego watched Jaime at his lessons while the tutor was drilling him with general facts. Leaning against the wall, he folded his arms solemnly. His son was good, and already above his age level in many areas. Jaime was brilliant, intent on mastering even more.

The tutor made eye contact with his employer and faltered a little. Jaime turned, realising who was in the room.

"Father, you've never visited me in the school room before. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, my son. Everything is alright," Diego answered softly. "You're doing very well, Jaime. I'm proud of you. Keep it up, caballero."


	36. Chapter 36

Just before lunch, Diego singled out Tomas for his fencing lesson. He wasn't going to teach his eldest as thoroughly as Jaime, and so they started with the parry and thrust moves standard among the average sword-masters of the world. Tomas felt very sure of himself, and a trifle haughty.

Disarming Tomas with a flick of the sabre, Diego knew he had shamed his son. Every child in the pueblo laughed at Diego's skills.

"Not so arrogant, young caballero."

"Don't tease him, Diego. Be gentle."

"This young bull thought to terrorise his brother yesterday. Be a de la Vega, Tomas."


	37. Chapter 37

Diego sat down to lunch with his family, and watched them carefully. Tomas was rubbing sore muscles from where he had fallen on his bottom, Jaime was already yawning. Enrique was sniggering a little, until Diego glared at him. Victoria was not happy, and the atmosphere in the room was getting to the girls as well.

"Well, we have had an eventful morning," Victoria said, meaningfully.

"I think everyone is going to have a well needed siesta."

"I am beginning to get a terrible headache," Victoria responded a little too dramatically. Diego noted it, and sighed.

"I'll make a potion."


	38. Chapter 38

"I can only apologise," Diego said softly, after knocking on Victoria's door. "Querida, I have a potion."

"What's in it?"

"Champagne?"

Lights danced in her eyes for a moment. "I am angry with you."

"I saw."

"You shouldn't have treated your own son like he was a bandit. Tomas is only fourteen."

"He's a rascal, and he deserved it."

"He's not a lancer."

"He should have been punished a more traditional way, perhaps. But I thought it only fitting that he suffer the wrath of Zorro."

"Diego, not your own children."

"My children need my guidance. That comes from discipline."


	39. Chapter 39

Diego left his wife to rest alone as she wished, and lay on his own bed. Staring at the ceiling, he contemplated his children some more. Maybe he had been cruel to Tomas, but the boy was irritating and a bully, and it made Diego feel guilty for not seeing it sooner. Enrique was no better, of course, but that was not the point.

Victoria would forgive him in time, and there was still ranch work to be seen to. Meaning to visit Destara to guide his recovery properly, he just hadn't found the time. Would he ever find balance?


	40. Chapter 40

Victoria paused in the doorway to her husband's room, and watched him sleep. He was softly snoring, and she smiled.

He had stepped up to face the problems that were overwhelming her. Ever her hero, this time she was not the focus. Their children were. When they worked together they always made a good team. She was worried that her children were going to face the 'wrath of Zorro' a bit more than she would like.

Tomas was no longer laughing at his father's fencing skills in secret, having faced Diego properly and had left his siblings alone, for once.


	41. Chapter 41

Zorro gave Jaime a science lesson. Showing him the ingredients for the Indian remedies and ensuring Jaime could identify them correctly, he then broadened the lesson to include tracking skills. He dared the child to track Zorro back to wherever he had ridden from.

Jaime glanced at him. "You want me to find your hideout?"

"You won't be that clever, de la Vega, I assure you."

Zorro rode behind his son, watching him track the hoof-prints in the dust.

The moment Jaime looked past the obvious blurring of the tracks and focussed on the true tracks, Zorro felt slightly threatened.


	42. Chapter 42

Zorro followed his son, frowning slightly. Jaime glanced back at him, noticing the stiffening of Zorro's shoulders.

"How close am I?" Jaime was excited.

"Closer than most have ever been," Zorro said.

"I've come this close, can't you show me?"

"No," Zorro said slowly.

Jaime found the rocky outcrop that contained the secret entrance, and ran his hands over it.

"There must be some trigger somewhere, to make it easy for Toronado to enter. Something a horse could trigger," Jaime thought aloud. He scanned the ground, finding the panel.

"That's enough for today," Zorro said. Jaime jumped on the panel.


	43. Chapter 43

Jaime paused and looked at wonder as the door opened wide. Zorro held Toronado back as his stallion smelt clean straw and fresh oats. He danced a little.

"Can we go in?"

Zorro was staring at the cavern in amazement.

"Zorro?"

"Up you get, de la Vega," Zorro sighed. He hoisted Jaime up into the saddle. Zorro let Toronado walk to his stall, and then he let Jaime down.

"Wow," Jaime said, letting out a breath. "What's this?"

"That's the laboratory," Zorro said softly.

"What's that?"

"That's a flying machine."

"And this?"

Zorro sighed, he had done a stupid thing.


	44. Chapter 44

Zorro watched Jaime walk around the cavern, his eyes open wide with wonder.

"Where does this go?" Jaime motioned to the passageway.

"None of your business."

Zorro's voice frightened Jaime for a moment.

"You did tell me to track you. You could have stopped me. I am not as stupid as you believed."

"I never thought you were stupid, de la Vega."

Zorro took his cloak off, and threw it over the clothes hanging on the coat rack.

"I even think I know who you are," Jaime said softly.

"I think that is enough for today." Zorro motioned to Toronado.


	45. Chapter 45

Diego played a cheerful tune on the piano, but his heart was heavy. He was concerned about his slip in the dawn light with Jaime.

"There you are," Victoria sighed, running a hand along Diego's tense shoulders, making his fingers falter on the keys. He had not heard her approach, lost in his own thoughts.

"What's wrong?"

"Jaime tracked Zorro all the way back to the cave," Diego sighed.

Victoria laughed. "Is that all, Diego? Jaime is smart, and always learning. He's like you, in many ways."

"Too much like me," Diego murmured. "He even says he knows my identity."


	46. Chapter 46

"He doesn't know your identity. Have you heard of boyish boasting?"

Diego smiled. He caught his wife around the waist, and eased her onto his lap.

"I have things to do, Diego."

"Just sit for a moment. Have you forgiven me?"

"Tomas does seem better behaved this morning," she said.

"Have you forgiven me?"

"I might forgive you later," she murmured. "It is hard to stay mad at you."

He kissed her gently, and paused, easing back a little.

"Don't do that," she sighed, wrapping her hands loosely around his neck, drawing him back to her. She kissed him passionately.


	47. Chapter 47

Alejandro came into the library and immediately noticed the kissing couple. Smiling a little, he then cleared his throat.

"Father!"

"It's today, isn't it? I was invited for lunch, remember?"

"Of course," Victoria said, flustered.

"Taking a risk there," Alejandro said. "The children could burst in on you."

"The children are with their tutors at the moment, Father."

"I see." Alejandro noticed the piano. "Is something wrong?"

"What?"

"You always play the piano when you're upset, Diego. What's happened?"

"Zorro has been tutoring Jaime, and our son is a little too smart for Zorro," Victoria said, smiling. Diego looked worried.


	48. Chapter 48

"Come see me train Enrique, Father. It's his day today," Diego said, kissing Victoria's hand and moving away reluctantly. "I have to watch the older ones so much more carefully. They are too boisterous."

"They are boys. You would have been more boisterous with a brother."

"Perhaps," Diego said.

"He treated poor Tomas like a lancer yesterday. Heaven knows what will befall Enrique," Victoria said grouchily.

"Poor Tomas, heh?"

"Tomas is a bully and a scoundrel. He got whatever was coming to him."

"Major concussion?"

"A sore bottom," Diego said with a chuckle. "Deflated pride. More effective than a spanking."


	49. Chapter 49

Enrique approached his father a little more cautiously than his brother. After all he had watched yesterday's proceedings from a safe distance.

Diego began with the salute, which Enrique was careful to copy perfectly.

"Very good, Enrique, very good."

Enrique grinned a little.

"Lunge," Diego said. Enrique performed a perfect lunge.

Diego circled the boy, and nodded. "You have studied your book well."

"Thank you, Father. May I apologise for my ungentlemanly behaviour yesterday?"

Diego raised his eyebrows with mild amusement. "Of course, a wise move, my son."

Enrique smiled a little.

"Parry," Diego commanded, as he lunged.

"Lovely parry."


	50. Chapter 50

Alejandro chuckled, as they watched the boys run off to ride for half an hour with their tutor.

"They certainly are a wild bunch of creatures, Diego."

Diego sipped his coffee as they sat on the terrace.

"What was all that about Zorro, Diego? I thought all that was behind us," Alejandro said softly.

"It seemed a good idea at the time. Jaime was angry with me. I couldn't go to him as myself."

"Yes, you could have. You have a strange mind, Diego. All hero and coward rolled into one."

"Perhaps."

"Don't 'perhaps' me, Diego. Treat him honestly. Unmask."


	51. Chapter 51

Alejandro and Isabella enjoyed their lunch, and the children enjoyed playing with their strangely young aunts and step uncle.

"Amazing how alike they are sometimes," Alejandro murmured, watching the girls sitting together giggling.

"I should monitor what they are reading. A girl should not laugh so much while reading," Victoria said.

"Leave them alone, Victoria."

"Diego, they are bending rules as much as the boys are. They are just smarter at it."

Diego considered the girls for a moment. How could such innocents be naughty at all?

"I will check what Elena and Catrina are exposing them to," Isabella said.


	52. Chapter 52

Diego gave his daughters permission to walk to Alejandro's hacienda. They left at a run, which Victoria sighed at.

"Running won't harm them," Diego said.

"Unladylike," Victoria sighed.

Diego strolled over to the book that had been the focus of the girls' attention. "The History of Tom Jones: A Foundling," Diego murmured, picking it up. "Good grief."

"What is it?"

"One of the most shocking books ever written," Diego said. "My friends and I…discussed it…at University."

"Is it yours?" Victoria said, accusingly.

"It must be," Diego said. "Although I've never read it in earnest."

"Not for girls of impressionable age."


	53. Chapter 53

"Give me a list of books that are healthy for our daughters, Diego."

"Tom Jones certainly isn't one of them." Diego said. "Charles Dickens writes about the inequality of our times, there are a few lady authors around that seem to write decent books. The girls are merely seeking to educate their minds."

"How shocking is this book?"

"I wouldn't like to say, querida."

"I'm a married woman," Victoria said a little defiantly. "How bad can it be?"

"I do not know how to put it delicately," Diego said, exasperatedly. "Tom Jones has many…lovers."

"Oh," Victoria said, blushing. "My daughters…"


	54. Chapter 54

Watching Diego frown, Victoria was alarmed.

"Diego, I will deal with this. They are only children."

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have such things lying around."

"I have never seen that book, perhaps they found it by snooping through your study."

"They know not to go in there," Diego said.

"Since when has that stopped villains of any age?"

Diego sighed. "I overlook too much, give them too much freedom…"

"Diego, you love your daughters and you trust them, why shouldn't you?" Victoria soothed. "They are just cheeky, and want to challenge their minds. This is just out of bounds."


	55. Chapter 55

"Should we ban all reading?" Diego murmured thoughtfully.

"Rather harsh, don't you think? That will encourage more sneakiness from them, not less."

Diego glanced around the room. "However we turn, this can't be fixed."

"Don't be silly. Write down a reading list of good books, and we start buying those for them. They need to be guided, just like the boys. They are intelligent and want to make a difference in the world. Distract them, guide them, Diego. Get them involved in charity work. Interest them in the newspaper. You have helpers just waiting to be shown what to do."


	56. Chapter 56

Diego wandered off to the garden to think over the problems with his children. They were fast learners, he realised, which was good. He just needed to discover how to steer them into right paths.

The girls were 13 and 11 and hopefully the adult content had simply gone over their heads. He had forgotten he had that book. "Tom Jones" had done the rounds at University, as a sort of craze at one time, and everyone had tried to analyse it thoroughly. It was a good excuse to read shocking novels.

"I forgive you," Victoria whispered, sitting beside him.


	57. Chapter 57

"You forgive me? For this?"

"This was not your fault. I love you. You look so bewildered and upset. It will be alright. Every stage of this journey we have always worked together. We have survived all the problems in the past. We will survive these years as well."

"It just seems like one false step could lead to disaster."

"You are not alone, Diego. This is not a job for Zorro."

"Zorro seems a little superfluous these days."

Victoria laughed a little. "Yes, he is rather redundant."

"What a way for him to die. Laughed off as a joke."


	58. Chapter 58

After training Jaime in the meadow as usual, Zorro took a more scenic route back to the hacienda, aware that the boy could be following him.

He blurred the tracks twice and rode Toronado over rocks to minimise the tracks, treating the threat almost as serious as an attempt by a previous alcalde to trap him.

He let Toronado loose near the hacienda fence, climbed a tree, and sat on top of the garden wall gazing at Victoria as she moved among the roses.

He leapt down at her feet, and she cried out, catching a finger on a thorn.


	59. Chapter 59

"Ow! You ratbag!" Victoria cried, as she stuck her finger in her mouth to suck it. "Go away."

"I'm so sorry," Zorro said. "Let me kiss you better, querida." His hands went around her waist, but she turned away crankily.

"Don't be grouchy with me. I didn't mean for you to get hurt," Zorro persisted.

"Get away from my mother!" The sound of a sword leaving its sheath chilled Zorro's blood.

He spun on his heels to confront the enraged Jaime.

"You are frightening my mother!"

"No, Jaime, you're frightening her."

"Fight me – you've insulted my family, and must pay."


	60. Chapter 60

Zorro's hand stayed away from his sabre, as he circled away from Victoria.

"She doesn't want to see anyone's blood. I surrender, Jaime."

"You can't do that!"

"I can." Zorro untied his mask, revealing his true identity. "I have every right to embrace your mother. She's my wife."

"How could you! You tricked me!"

Diego glanced at Victoria, then back at his son. "I was going to tell you. This is insane!"

"Jaime, your father loves you and is trying so hard. Try to forgive him, he's doing his best."

Jaime yelled with rage, throwing his sword against the wall.


	61. Chapter 61

Jaime ran as fast as he could to get away from the situation. He was angry and he was hurt. His father had no respect for him, he felt like a plaything, like a joke, and he couldn't bear to listen to any explanation that the man could offer him.

"Jaime," the deep voice of his father carried in the breeze. It was closer than Jaime thought because he felt himself being hoisted off his feet and into the saddle of Toronado.

"Let me explain," Diego said breathlessly. "I have never met such a fiery, stubborn caballero such as you."


	62. Chapter 62

"Put me down, right now," Jaime said, wriggling. He knew it was pointless. His father was much stronger than him, and if he wanted to Diego could hold him indefinitely.

"I don't think so, Jaime," Diego said softly. "We are going to talk, you and I. You will listen, Dios, you will listen."

Jaime had never heard his father so cold in his presence before.

"I will start by apologising, of course." Diego's soft words shocked his son. "I am proud of all my talented sons, and daughters, but you, Jaime, you…"

"Nothing that great about me," Jaime mumbled, crossly.


	63. Chapter 63

"Don't…just…don't," Diego said, coldly. "You, my son, have natural talent, the likes of which I have never seen before. If there was ever a need for a future Zorro, you would be the ideal candidate for the role."

"You are just trying to flatter me to make me happy again. I will never forgive you for lying to me," Jaime said, angrily.

Diego sighed, and shook his head with a wry smile. "That doesn't scare me, young man. Never is a long time, and well, most people we love do things to try our patience every day of our lives."


	64. Chapter 64

Diego deposited the boy by the tree in the middle of the meadow, and remained sitting on Toronado.

"Shall we have that duel you wanted so badly? I'd prefer the wooden over the steel, but if you truly insist…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Father."

"What?"

"I'm not going to fight you."

"Afraid that you will hurt me? Afraid that I will hurt you?"

"Neither, it's pointless."

"Sparring is good for the soul. Sometimes. I brought your sword with me. Here," Diego said, passing it to his son. Jaime took it and looked at it thoughtfully.

"Are you really Zorro?" Jaime asked.


	65. Chapter 65

"I am really Zorro. Or I was," Diego said with a slight grimace.

"Why did you stop?"

"Max Destara ruled the pueblo in peace with attention to justice. Zorro lost his purpose. Diego found his purpose at long last. Fatherhood is such a big undertaking, and one I have underestimated for many years. I am the head of a major estate as well. I have many responsibilities."

"The people are still being attacked by criminals and bandits every day, and no one stands up for them."

"The newspaper takes a stand every day. I speak out. Peace reigns in majority."


	66. Chapter 66

"Can you smell something?" Jaime said, with concern. Diego paused, scanning the environment.

A plume of smoke appeared over the hill. Diego raised a finger to his lips and dismounted. Creeping towards the smoke, they realised something was going on.

"What is it?" Jaime whispered.

"Possibly bandits," Diego answered. He gestured for Jaime to stay well back and down out of sight, while he himself crept a little closer to the smoke. Diego could hear the soft words of conversation, and realised there was a whole group of men gathered behind the rocky outcrop.

"Go home, Jaime," Diego urged quietly.


	67. Chapter 67

Jaime scampered towards the hacienda, but then stopped, looking back. His father was focused on the bandits, and not on him. He wouldn't even know he was there, if he kept out of the way.

The bandits were asleep, with two men on guard. Zorro focused all his attention on the guards.

"Aren't you worried about Zorro?" The voice carried so clearly that Jaime startled.

"The Fox hasn't been seen for over ten years. Stop your shaking and focus, Joe."

"They say his whip is faster than any pistol…"

"Shut up " There was a cracking sound – someone had been slapped.


	68. Chapter 68

Creeping closer to the bandits, Jaime was unaware of the guard who had already spotted him. Scooped up by rough, calloused hands, and hoisted off his feet, Jaime yelled, the sense of complete powerlessness making him furious.

Jaime shouted, and squirmed as best he could, realising that Zorro would be shaking his head with annoyance, at his stubborn disobedience. He was going to be in serious trouble on his return home. Anger and frustration swirled in Jaime's heart, and hurt pride drowned out all thoughts of fear. He trusted his father. Zorro would save him, somehow. His father always did.


	69. Chapter 69

"Look at this fine gentleman."

The other bandits laughed at the boy struggling in their comrade's hands.

"What do we do with such a noble caballero?"

"He must belong to someone with money. Look at his clothes, I have never seen anything as fine on a child of his age before."

"Ransom…that's an idea."

"I suppose he knows all about Don Alejandro's fine estate. Well, my lad, we're going to raid his wonderful establishment this afternoon. A friend of your father's, no doubt. Look at the colour drain from the lad's face… You haven't knocked him around, Pete, have you?"


	70. Chapter 70

Zorro sighed. Children made things difficult. His plans needed to change dramatically to prevent harm coming to his youngest child. Now he had to be more patient and cunning. He had planned dealing with them hard and fast, and sending them back to town with the Z scratched through their clothes - a warning to bandits to leave Los Angeles alone.

Fatherly pride welled up, as Zorro watched Jaime wriggle and squirm like the fox cub he was. Jaime's obvious wealth would keep him safer, when he ceased to be amusing. Jaime's temper was a lot more Victoria's than Diego's.


	71. Chapter 71

Jaime squirmed and wriggled so much, that the man holding on to him half released him. Zorro winced as the child received a stinging slap across his face.

Hold still, he thought. Just hold still, Jaime. Be careful, be wise. The masked man frowned and his eyes grew colder than usual. The man who had struck his son would get the equivalent treatment.

The boy stood still in shock for a moment, and caught his father's eye. Zorro gestured rubbing eyes, and the boy dissolved into tears.

"Why, Leo? He's only about 7. If there are any marks on him…"


	72. Chapter 72

"Shut the boy up, Leo."

Zorro half rose.

"How do you do that without striking him?" Leo looked at his boss worriedly.

"Hey, boy. We'll give you back to your mama real soon, ok?"

Jaime sobbed louder. Zorro grinned, assured of his safety. He moved quietly, swiftly back to Toronado, and rode to his father's estate.

Forewarned is forearmed, he told himself. If they evacuated the ladies, and sent word to the garrison they might get out of this mess alive. A few pistols in the right hands, with a bit of a bluff up their sleeve would be comforting.


	73. Chapter 73

Alejandro was at the door before he reached it.

"This is a rare privilege, El Zorro," Alejandro said softly. "What is it?"

"Bandits are on the way," Zorro said, urgently, striding through to the main rooms. "Don't be alarmed, ladies and gentlemen. Please proceed quickly and calmly through the escape tunnels. Show them, Don Alejandro."

"Bandits? Why aren't they already dealt with?" Alejandro said.

"They have your grandson, Jaime de la Vega. He's a hostage. I didn't want to endanger him."

"Of course not," Alejandro said calmly. "Francisco, take the ladies to safety. Remember how I showed you the passage."


	74. Chapter 74

"I want you to leave as well, Father," Zorro said. He folded his arms impatiently. "You are not as young as you were."

"Neither are you," Alejandro said sharply. "He's my grandson, and this is my home. Do you expect that I will run for the hills like an old man?"

"I would prefer it," Zorro said. "We'd best make some preparations. Jaime might slow them down a little, but they will be here soon. They mean to strip you clean, Father."

"We'll show them it's not good to take on the de la Vegas, son."

"Remember Jaime," Zorro cautioned.


	75. Chapter 75

Zorro watched Alejandro make precautions to his hacienda.

"Go save your son," Alejandro whispered. "I understand your indecision. I can defend myself adequately, Diego."

"They mean you great harm. They'll take care of Jaime – they want a ransom. He'll come to no harm."

"Jaime must be terrified," Alejandro said. "Go, put my mind at rest."

Placing a hand on his father's shoulder, Zorro nodded. "Not that he's terrified. But they soon will be. They dared to raise a hand to him."

"And you left him?"

"Their leader is smarter than average, Father."

"Nevertheless, get him out of their hands, Diego."


	76. Chapter 76

The bandits had to pass through a small portion of woodland on the way to Alejandro's hacienda, and the shadows were more than adequate to hide Zorro's form until just the right moment.

Zorro swung down out of a tree, and stood firm in the middle of the path.

"Gentlemen, I see we have a problem," he said icily. "Unhand the boy and we will be on our way."

He slowly removed his whip from his belt, and watched the men as they responded to his presence. One froze terrified and two ran back down the path. Their leader chuckled.


	77. Chapter 77

"I'd say it was a honour, but it's very cliché, Zorro."

"I do find it so."

"You know the boy?"

"It offends my senses to see children bullied by those who should protect them, sir."

"Sabres are so old hat, don't you think?" The leader raised a pistol, levelling it at Zorro. "I hear the reward has been revoked. Killing you will be satisfying however, and bring me some notoriety."

A swift flick of the whip sent the weapon flying. While the bandits watched the confrontation, Jaime took a moment to slip from their hands, and run for the shadows.


	78. Chapter 78

"Now what?" The leader of the bandits said. "Do you kill me now?"

"Where is Leo?"

The leader stared at Zorro with surprise. "Leo?"

"He struck the boy," Zorro said. "Where is he?"

The terrified man standing behind his leader paled.

"You?"

The man nodded.

"You struck an innocent child? You speechless idiot who has no more courage than a beetle dared strike Jaime de la Vega?" Zorro raised a gloved hand to strike him across the face, but found he couldn't do it. The man shook before him like a leaf.

"It's not worth it," Jaime said. "Come on."


	79. Chapter 79

There was a clatter of hooves, and the startled voice of Sergeant Mendoza entered the conversation.

"Senor Zorro! What is going on here?"

"These men were planning to attack Don Alejandro's hacienda. They had already kidnapped Don Diego's son. I deliver them into your capable hands, Sergeant."

"Honorary deputy? How the mighty have fallen…"

"You'll keep a civil tongue in your head." Mendoza took charge of the bandits, with the finely trained lancers.

"I'll see Don Jaime back home, or at least to his grandfather," Zorro said, helping Jaime into the saddle, before mounting behind him. "Adios, Sergeant."

"Adios, amigo."


	80. Chapter 80

Zorro urged Toronado into a gentle canter, and Jaime felt strong muscles relax behind him.

"That was amazing," Jaime said. "Most just ran away."

"Helps to have a reputation."

"Father…"

"Hmm?"

Jaime remained quiet.

"You're wondering how much trouble you are in," Zorro murmured. Jaime leant back against his father. "Pretending to sleep won't help much," Zorro added, smiling.

"Worth a try," Jaime said with a chuckle.

"How about I relay your story to your parents, and let your mother work out your punishment?"

"Please," Jaime said. "Don't tell mother. She's nasty when she's been scared."

"We'll see," Zorro said.


	81. Chapter 81

Jaime fell deeply asleep against his father. Zorro rested an arm around him protectively, as Toronado was allowed to gallop. Zorro longed to be with Victoria and his children. Being masked in black silk even momentarily brought back his bold confidence, but also his dread of losing his loved ones.

Entering the coolness of the cavern, Jaime stirred in his arms, and he shook him gently awake. The emptiness of the cavern shocked Zorro, who half expected to be greeted by Felipe. Leaving Toronado unattended for a few moments, he moved through the secret entrance, and through to Jaime's bedroom.


	82. Chapter 82

"Go to sleep for a while, Jaime."

"You won't tell, Mother…"

"You won't tell me what, Zorro?"

Zorro glanced at himself, chuckling. "I forgot I was still dressed…"

Victoria folded her arms and frowned. "Get changed. I want to deal with my husband face to face."

He sobered up immediately, noting the edge to her voice. He bowed and left the room.

"What on earth have you been up to, Jaime?"

"Nothing, really, Mother."

"Well, after what Isabella said just now, I would hardly classify that as nothing. Captured by bandits?"

"It was nothing when Father caught up with them."


	83. Chapter 83

Diego was reading a book when Victoria finally joined him.

"I see the ladies made it safely here," he murmured, without looking at her. "I told Jaime to go home."

"You should have escorted him home, Diego. What were you thinking? Francisco said Zorro left him with the bandits. Our child caught by kidnappers and murderers and you didn't save him first?"

"He was safe enough."

"How do you know that? Bandits aren't usually rational people."

"They meant to murder Alejandro. My son was safe. Tell me how to choose better next time, because I saw it simple and clear.


	84. Chapter 84

"Are we arguing?"

"Are we?"

Victoria sighed a little. "I was worried. The girls were so excited by Zorro's visit that they were all speculating about what was going on."

"I may have been a little thoughtless at the time, but the boy was safe. My father was not. The girls could have been hurt or worse. Really…"

Victoria reached for him, but he stood abruptly, and went to the fire place.

"I have to see to Toronado. He's still saddled, and needs a rub down. Excuse me," Diego muttered, as he pressed the trigger for the door.

"Wait, Diego."


	85. Chapter 85

"I'm coming with you."

"Someone needs to see to the guests," Diego said, crossly.

"Alejandro knows this hacienda better than anyone. He'll make himself at home easily. Isabella and the girls will follow his example. I'm coming with you."

Diego allowed her to enter the cavern first.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "You must have been terrified for your father and Jaime. Forgive me?"

Diego went to Toronado, covering his slight smile. He undid the saddle and bridle, and put them away before he sighed, nodding.

"Always," he murmured, mostly to Toronado.

"Speak up for everyone to hear," Victoria said cheekily.


	86. Chapter 86

"Would you like a mask to go with that quote, Querida?"

"If the shoe fits…"

"It's made for your face not your foot," Diego said with a smile. "And it doesn't fit."

"No, it doesn't."

Diego began to brush down the stallion.

"Are you going to ignore me for the rest of the day?"

"Mmmm?"

"Shall I fetch water for Toronado, perhaps?"

"His trough is automatically filled by the spring," Diego murmured.

Sitting at the desk, Victoria fiddled with the quill pen in the ink. "I remember sitting here. My ankle was killing me, and your tea was intoxicating me."


	87. Chapter 87

"Exaggeration…"

"How do you know? You couldn't read my mind."

"Couldn't I?" Diego said, focussing on the rhythm of the brush.

"No, because if you had…" She smiled. "Really, senor."

"I believe our desires were mutual at the time."

"They aren't now?"

"I'm busy right now. My horse needs attention."

"Your wife doesn't?"

"It isn't what I said," Diego said.

She walked up behind him, and stroked his back gently. "I know," she murmured with a smile, as he flinched at her tender touch. "Do you think I'd hurt you?"

"No," Diego whispered. "I'm just busy…with my horse…Querida…don't."

"Don't what?"


	88. Chapter 88

"You are so tense, my love."

"I always come back tense. I need to do this," Diego said.

Victoria dropped the hand that had been reaching for his shoulders.

"It helps you relax?"

"Yes. Be patient," he breathed. He combed the stallion's mane carefully and then his tail.

"Is Toronado going to be presented to the Spanish court, Diego?"

Diego grinned, slowing down deliberately.

"Patience is a virtue, Querida."

"It's not a virtue I have," Victoria admitted. "Pure stubbornness is a vice, and you know it."

"Yes." Diego nodded. Toronado was gleaming. He turned, and Victoria rushed to be held.


	89. Chapter 89

Diego's kiss was worth waiting for, Victoria thought, as she savoured the warmth of his embrace. His kiss took her breath away, and she melted into his arms.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, as they paused for air. "I have never been here on Zorro's return. I didn't realise you got so tense and worked up."

"It won't happen again," he murmured into her hair. "It's because of Zorro that Jaime stormed away. He would never have been near that part of the estate if he hadn't run from me in anger."

"Alejandro would have been killed," she reminded him, gently.


	90. Chapter 90

"It worked in our favour? Alejandro was saved because of Jaime's temper tantrum?"

"Think about it," Victoria murmured, cradled against him. "If you weren't out there chasing your son, you would never have known the plans the bandits had. Alejandro would have been left to face their attack unawares, with just the hired men and Francisco to defend the hacienda. It worked out, do you see?"

"I suppose so, Querida. What a mess," he breathed. She expected him to kiss her again, but he paused. He caught the concern in her eyes.

"I'll be alright in a few moments, Querida."


	91. Chapter 91

"It's siesta, Diego," Victoria murmured after a few moments of silence. "You haven't eaten anything, have you? Let me get you something."

"Maria would be lying down by now," Diego said.

"When have I ever worried about that? I can make a few tamales."

"Tamales?"

"Weren't you always stuffing yourself with tamales every day in the tavern?"

"I have you know it was Mendoza. I was merely paying for them."

"There," Victoria said with satisfaction. "I see a Diego twinkle in those Zorro eyes."

He laughed a little. "It always astounded me that you never caught me out, Querida."

"Never?"


	92. Chapter 92

"I _never_ caught you out?"

"What do you mean?"

"I knew it was you, I just didn't _know_ it was you."

"What?"

"Suspicions were always lurking in my mind. Really, there are only so many six foot five men in the pueblo at any one time. I'm sure I counted one, when or if I counted."

"Cheeky," Diego said with a smile. "Everything is much clearer in hindsight."

"Oh yes, much clearer. I thought I was going mad at one stage. I was falling in love with two men. It was very confusing. You could have told me."


	93. Chapter 93

"I did tell you," Diego sighed.

"Tell me again," she said.

"I am Zorro," he said with a smile. "I love you madly and I am going insane. Please, please forgive me for the terrible lies I've told for so many years."

"If only you could have the utter panic in your face," Victoria said. She laughed, as Diego went down on both knees with a look of pure anguish on his face.

"Really?"

"I did do a lot of acting at University. Along with the Passion play we did Shakespeare from time to time. I was a great Hamlet."


	94. Chapter 94

"After all these years we can still laugh at it, and still be annoyed by it," Victoria said with a slight smile.

"Annoyed?"

"Zorro takes my husband away from me, into danger," Victoria said with a shiver. "I dealt much better in the beginning when I didn't know who you were behind that mask. I hate that mask."

He held her, and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I hardly ever…"

"You use the mask as a game, Diego. An ego boost. Zorro isn't needed anymore."

"My son believes otherwise," Diego said softly. "He sees injustice everywhere, just as you always did."


	95. Chapter 95

"Jaime is a child, and we were no more than children," Victoria said.

"Excuse me, I was a man."

"Not even finished University," she retorted. "Barely a man."

"You were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen."

"Changing the conversation with flattery won't deter me."

"What do you want?"

"I want Zorro to leave us in peace, Diego. The mask belongs in the fire."

Diego stiffened slightly. "It's who I am."

"Zorro is your past. Join the army if you want to defend the poor. Be the next alcalde. Go into politics. Lead a revolution. Just no more Zorro."


	96. Chapter 96

"Lead a revolution?"

"At least you would have others around you," Victoria said with a slight smile.

"Hmm. That's an interesting idea," Diego said softly. Victoria caught the twinkle in his eye, and thumped him lightly.

"Don't you dare," Victoria said. "It was just an example."

Diego chuckled. "I'll think about it, Querida."

He headed back to the library ahead of her, and as she emerged from the passageway, she saw him gazing out at the rose garden.

"I was thinking about secrets and lies, Querida."

"You were?"

"You see, I have another secret, another lie… It would hurt you."


	97. Chapter 97

"Another woman?"

Diego gave a shocked laugh. "What?"

"It's just that some caballeros have mistresses…."

She was in his arms immediately. "A mistress? Why would I need one? Why would I want one? Querida, my poor beautiful darling."

She extracted herself from his arms, staring at him.

"It would hurt to know?"

"I've kept the secret for ten years."

"It hurts you to know?"

Diego turned back to the window. She grabbed his arm and turned him to face her.

"Tell me," she whispered. "Ten years? You've kept something painful to yourself for ten years? For goodness sake, tell me."


	98. Chapter 98

"I can bear it alone."

"There are tears in your eyes…Diego….tell me."

"Jaime was a twin."

"A twin?"

"Yes," Diego whispered. "There was a daughter."

"A daughter."

Diego opened the French doors, stepping outside. Victoria stood still and tried to process it.

"Diego," she said. "How could you?"

"I can show you the grave," he murmured, as she joined him among the roses. "Are you going to hit me? I'd like a little advance warning. I'm not as agile as I was."

"That would be no fun at all." Her voice had lost all her humour. "Show me the grave."


	99. Chapter 99

Diego plucked a red rose as he passed the bushes, leading his wife carefully over the rocks until they reached the grave, just behind Zorro's passageway.

Placing the flower on the grave, he removed yesterday's wilted blossom. Victoria stared at the grave.

"Stillborn?"

"Yes."

"I failed her. I should have been stronger. I'm sorry, it must have been my fault."

"Don't be ridiculous," Diego said softly. "She was too small. She was too early. These things happen all the time."

"If I looked after myself a little better?"

"No wife was ever more spoiled than a pregnant de la Vega."


	100. Chapter 100

"You have mourned for her all alone for ten years?"

"She didn't even get a name," Diego murmured, staring at the mound of dirt. "Hernandez said not to tell you."

"The pigheadedness of some people. Always thinking they know best. No wonder you were overprotective of Jaime."

Diego looked slightly alarmed, but nodded. "I have stunted his potential."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Two Zorros are more than enough. One is more than I can bear. As a mother….please, Diego."

"He's safe." Diego turned, leaving her beside the grave. He walked slowly back to the house. She placed a hand on the mound.


	101. Chapter 101

Alejandro had arrived, Diego noticed, as he nodded, making his way to his room. Alejandro paused for a moment, and then knocked.

"Come in," Diego said.

"What happened?"

"I told her about the baby."

"No slamming doors? No slapped face? It must be bad."

"She's stunned. I left her on the hill. Maybe I shouldn't have."

"She needs her space. She will need to grieve."

"She thought I had a mistress. This was much worse. A mistress is a reason to scream, hit, slam doors. There is an empty space that nothing can fill – the loss of that tiny child."


	102. Chapter 102

Victoria had locked the communicating door between their rooms. It was the first time she had locked him out.

He hadn't slept alone since their marriage. As retaliation, he left to dress as Zorro and ride out into the night. She hated it, but he hated being shut out. He rode to the edge of town and glanced into the peaceful streets. The sergeant was on duty, and he saluted Mendoza before riding home.

Dismounting in the dark, he knew what must be done. The mask had to go. He owed it to his wife. Zorro lived to serve Victoria.


	103. Chapter 103

Victoria couldn't sleep. She missed her husband's warmth. She dozed off, waking in terror from a nightmare.

"Diego!" She screamed.

The connecting door was forced off its hinges. Diego was in her room, holding a broken door.

"Are you alright?"

She laughed a little shakily. "Are you alright? It sounded like you were in trouble."

"Querida?"

She was giggling hysterically, he realised. He scooped her into his arms, and held her until she composed herself.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair. "I'm truly sorry, my preciosa."

She sighed, breathing against him. "You smell of sweat."


	104. Chapter 104

"I would," Diego whispered. "I've been riding."

"Diego…"

"I was irritated. I ride to calm down. There, no lies."

"Masked?"

"Yes," Diego admitted, as he glanced at the broken door. "Heaven knows what the servants will think of me."

"A brute of a husband?"

"Maybe," he said smiling slightly. "But then that would be out of character."

"You've never been locked out before."

Diego sighed, and leaned the door against the wall. "Goodnight, Victoria. I'm just in the next room."

She watched him leave with a longing in her heart. Dismissing it, she reminded herself she was angry with him.


	105. Chapter 105

Fresh red roses greeted Victoria as she woke. A silk mask lay folded on her night stand. She picked it up nervously, uncovering the note underneath. She admired Diego's beautiful penmanship, before reading it.

Querida,

Forgive me, your brute of a husband. El Zorro is ever at your service, to order as you will. Control has been handed over to you. If you say no more then it will be no more. If you require Zorro's help, then you will have to state it. Diego de la Vega will have to play the lion,

All my love,

D.


	106. Chapter 106

Glancing towards the adjoining room, Victoria could see through the open space that Diego was already awake. Glancing at the clock on her nightstand, she was startled by the late hour. Diego would have been up since dawn, exercising himself and his horse. Unless he had been riding all night long, on the trail of bandits, he couldn't sit still once awake. He slept at siesta rarely.

Sometimes she woke before him and watched him sleep, savouring his closeness. His vulnerability reminded her of how much she loved him.

They needed to clear the air. The tavern would be ideal.


	107. Chapter 107

Diego watched his wife organise her manageress until Pilar told her she was fine and could she please sit down.

"Don Diego! Good to see you back, sir. It's been a while."

"Don Estaban!" Diego rose to shake hands. "How are your horses?"

"My sons are managing," Estaban said. "Time stands still for no one, Diego. Even Zorro moves with the times."

"Everyone must."

Estaban winked at Victoria. Diego raised an eyebrow.

"You're a great man, Diego. No one has forgotten the good you have always done for this town," Estaban patted Diego's back. "In so many ways."

Victoria smiled.


	108. Chapter 108

**Epilogue: The Youngest de la Vega**

**Couldn't keep this one down to 100 words…it would never have finished…lol**

Diego looked at his still beautiful wife, as she cradled their newborn grandson. Tomas de la Vega beamed as only a first time father could, and his pretty wife, Deborah smiled at her proud husband.

Looking down at the tiny baby, he could see similarities as she pointed them out. There was the tiny chin that all their boys had seemed to be born with. The thick black hair curled just the way that Tomas's had when he was the same ago. His eyes were the only thing he shared with his mother, and seemed to make him an entity in his own right. A reminder that the baby was not his father or anyone else. The baby was an individual. Diego sighed a little. How he hated thinking of the baby as "the baby"! A name was important. He stared at his wife's eyes. She read the frustration in the blue depths.

"Any closer to a name, Tomas?" She asked gently.

"It's hard to christen a baby without a name," Diego said softly, glancing down. Every time he had mentioned it, Tomas had ended up in an argument with him.

"What about Deborah's family? Does it have to be a Spanish name? Why can't it be a Scottish name?" Victoria tried to ease into the conversation, without causing offence.

"What about Russell, or Todd?" Diego murmured. They both meant fox, and he was sure Victoria knew it.

"Don't listen to your father, he's been irritating on purpose, Tomas," Victoria said firmly.

"Russell de la Vega….Todd de la Vega….mmm," Diego added, much to Victoria's annoyance.

Deborah giggled under the pressure. Diego shot her a smile.

"Your choices sound very suitable, Tomas," Victoria said with a frown. "How are you to make a mistake with any of them?"

"What if someone is offended?"

"Offended?"

"Since when has anyone ever been offended by a baby's name?" Diego said.

"He means, if someone thinks the baby should be named after someone in particular, Diego," Victoria said with a sigh.

"Oh," Diego said, sipping his lemonade carefully.

"What about Ferdinand? Or George?" He said after a moment to think.

"Neither King does well enough to share a name with a de la Vega," Tomas said with annoyance.

"Ignacio, or Louis?" Diego suggested, glancing at Victoria. She was holding a baby, she was unlikely to hit him as she seemed tempted to do.

"They are all horrible choices," Tomas said, aware of the pueblo's history.

"I am not stopping until you name the boy," Diego said sternly. His eyes twinkled. "He can have more than one name, you know."

"You won't let up," Tomas said. "I know you." He laughed a little. The baby did need a name after all.

"Alright….Alejandro Diego Felipe…oldest to youngest, how's that?"

"Not going to tag Tomas in there as well? Now I'm offended!"

Victoria handed the baby back to his mother, just so that she could hit her husband in the arm.

"It's a lovely name," Victoria said. "Everyone will be delighted, don't mind your father, Tomas. It's beautiful, just as he is."

"Alejandro de la Vega," Tomas said softly. "It suits him."

There was the sound of gunfire in the plaza. Tomas looked alarmed, and stood to protect his wife and child almost instinctively.

"Don't worry, Tomas. They never come in here. They're on their way to the other tavern."

Both men were of the other tavern. It was called a 'tavern' extremely loosely, because it was not really a tavern. It was a gambling den and a brothel, but the ladies at the table were to be protected.

Diego stared into his son's eyes. They were both well skilled in the art of swordplay but the guns were too common these days, and besides neither was wearing a weapon.

"They won't come in here. I don't advise leaving the tavern in a hurry though," Diego said. "Looks like we need to see Pilar for a few rooms."

"You just sit tight and wait for them to leave?"

"I'm an old man, Tomas. We have a baby and ladies with us. What would you have me do?"

"What are the authorities doing about this? Do we need to write letters to the Governor?"

Diego sighed. "Come to the door. They're just cowboys, blowing off a bit of steam."

"If Zorro was around, they wouldn't dare…" Victoria said angrily. "I know, I know…."

Diego led his son to the doorway, and they stood just inside the door, peering out into the night.

"Believe me, if I could do anything, I would, Tomas. It is getting a little out of hand," Diego murmured. "Gold does wicked things to men's souls. Americano bandits are a handful for the authorities."

"It's Zorro!" Someone shouted. Diego peered into the darkness, wondering at the shout.

"Father, what is it?" Tomas said concerned.

"Just a legend reborn," Diego said thoughtfully, as he saw the figure in the darkness. Diego pointed the shadowy figure out to his son.

The man in black was a perfect replica of the Zorro who had appeared thirty years ago, even down to the magnificent Andalusian stallion. The scales of justice would soon be evening back up. The sabre was gone, replaced by a Colt pistol. The Zorro out in the plaza soon subdued the cowboys, and with a salute to a particular young senorita, disappeared into the night.

"He's so handsome." Pilar's daughter sighed, well aware that the new Zorro's eyes were only for her older sister.

"Not bad for a 50 or 60 year old," another aging Don said, nudging Diego gently.

"Yes, yes….not bad at all." Diego stared out into the night. He glanced back at his wife, who had leapt to her feet at the mention of Zorro. She did not look happy.

Zzz

"You need to speak to your son!" She shouted, once they were safely at home.

"He can probably hear you. Why don't you talk to him? You seem to always know what to say," Diego said tiredly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"He won't listen to me. The thrill of adventure is too great. You remember, I know this first hand. He's only just begun this, he won't want to stop."

"Make him stop," Victoria said crossly.

"How to you suggest going about that, mi querida?"

"I don't know, do something," Victoria said, melting a little at the change in her husband's tone. "I hate to think of him in danger out there in the dark. He has all the overconfidence of the original."

"Nothing much happened to me," Diego said. "Remember?"

"No…Only falling to your 'death' and rising from the 'dead' dizzy with concussion! The alcalde could have killed you so easily."

"I came to prove to you I was alright, querida. You were too important to me."

"You could have just told me, sent me a note," Victoria responded.

"It was for the whole town as well. If you lost hope, so would the rest of the people. That wouldn't do."

"I suppose not," Victoria said. "Poor Maria…if she has lost her heart to him, she's due to wait several years, if he's anything like you."

"He'll make it up to her…wait and see."

Zzz

Diego watched Jaime the next morning. "Stiff muscles?"

"No, why would I have stiff muscles?"

"Lightning does belong to me," Diego said softly. "Permission wasn't really granted."

"What are you talking about?"

Diego took his son's arm and guided him to the cavern.

"What's going on in here?" Diego said glancing around.

"What do you mean?"

"This, has your signature," Diego said softly, picking up a document from the desk. "I never had things with my signature on them lying around."

"You're telling me to stop. I won't."

"I'm telling you to be wise. Talk to me. I have experience. You are the only son I shared this with, Jaime. It was easy to work out who Zorro was. Who do you think has access to the clothes? The suitable horse? The innate skills? Remember I was in close communication with your tutors at University."

"Mother sent you to tell me to stop," Jaime said with annoyance. "I'm a man, Father."

"Did you hear me tell you to stop?"

Jaime glanced at his father with dawning understanding. "The newest Zorro is to work in a team, I'm afraid," Diego said softly. "Or else…things can be arranged that will not work out so well for you."

"Such as?"

"Don't push me too far, son. You won't like the outcome."

"You approve?"

"Of course, I approve. I'll tell her you refused to listen. She'll believe that," Diego said. "Just be a good Zorro, Jaime. Los Angeles needs their protector."

"I like the pistol skills, by the way. Very clever," he added, as he left his son in the cavern with a smile.


End file.
